The Magicians of Greece
by Colonel Jelly Bean
Summary: This is a cross-over of two tremendous civilizations, exploiting dark pasts and undetermined futures. A battle between Greece and Egypt, will it ever be resolved?
1. Chapter 1&2

**CHAPTER 1**

Hi, before you continue to read this, classify yourself, as either of the three:

a. Half-blood

b. Clear-sighted mortal

c. Mortal (who thinks this is fiction)

If you are either a. or b. then drop this. Literally drop this and burn it. Because the more you know, the harder it gets.

If your a regular mortal, disregard the sentences above.

I am Atheala Archer and this is my story.

It was a bright and early Monday morning, August 14th, the day I would start as a new student at the Absolute Academy. I was an incoming 7th grader, and I know I should be excited, but I wasn't.

You see, this is the 8th school I've attended ever since I was born, considering the fact that I have never went to nursery or preschool. And every year, for some apparent reason, the school blows up, floods, gets attacked by terrorists, or some tragedy occurs at the school I'm in. So this year I hope to get settled in nicely without any tragedies, and hopefully I would find new friends.

As we approached Absolute Academy, I was feeling quite nervous. I was scared that I might not fit in because, aside from being dyslexic,I see things from mythology, that others did not.

"It's gonna be fine honey." My father assured me.

By the way, my father is Robert Archer, forensic analyst for the FBI. He never acted disappointed with me whenever I transferred schools, in fact, he acts relieved, but I know I must be hard to take care of and my tuition was not exactly cheap, because schools for troubled kids were private and pricey.

"Bye dad."

"Good luck Atheala see you later."

Absolute Academy is this fancy private school with high gates and burly security personnel, and is filled with children that have mental or physical disorders.

I approached its vast entrance leading to the hallway, I was greeted by a welcoming committee of weird looking teachers.

"Hi welcome to Absolute! I am Mrs. Collins. Name please."

"Hi, oh uhm, I'm Atheala Archer, 7th grade."

"Okay just follow this map and locate your new classroom. Have a good day!" Said Mrs. Collins as she handed me several sheets of paper which I had trouble reading.

I continued down the hall to find the stairs because I caught a glimpse of 3rd floor somewhere in the map. As I was trying to read the map to reach the stairs, I bumped into a tall, gold eyed, ashen haired boy, dressed in a leather jacket and a red shirt, black jeans, converse and matching Raybans.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said blushing.

"Oh hey, it's okay, it was my fault actually. I'm Tyler." he said extending his hand for a shake.

"Oh... Uhm.." Why isn't my brain functioning? I mumbled shaking his hand.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Atheala." I managed to choke out.

And our conversation went on while he kept it upbeat and I just blushed and fumbled with my hair. I learned that he was from 7th grade too, and apparently he's in my class.

I was overjoyed to find out and the fact that we were walking together made me ecstatic. He was hot, perfect, but yet so out of my league. I mean, I'm just a long haired 13 year old brunette with storm grey, sometimes silver, depending in my mood eyes, golden freckles across my cheeks, pale white skin and of average height, was lean but not exactly toned, dressed functionally in a t-shirt and shorts.

Days passed and I got the opportunity to sit beside Tyler for the whole year. He was fun to be with and I found out that he too was dyslexic and he had ADHD. We both have single parents, only left with one, I had my dad, he had his mom.

**CHAPTER 2**

Our talent show approached and each was required to do something. As my other classmates performed, only Sam stood out with his coin tricks, I guess he had that ability because he was a kleptomaniac kid.

My turn came and I crafted a wooden horse just like the one in the Trojan Horse story, it was the best I could think of because aside from high grades, that's practically all I excel in.

But Tyler was a whole different story, he played the guitar and sang, and his voice sounded like magic, and I don't know if it was my imagination or the sun really shined brighter as he was singing. Everyone simply loved him!

Afterwards , nothing exciting happened until the day that Nick came.

Nick Oak is the new exchange student that came 3 months after the school started. He was a bit short, with curly hair and crutches for his legs. He laughs weird and sometimes sounds like a goat, he plays the reed pipes well and the three of us were absolute best friends.

A couple of days before our last day, Nick asked me if they could stop by my place for pizza and I agreed. Nick was pretty anxious to get to our house.. And when my dad saw Nick, he freaked.

"Is it time already?" My dad shouted at Nick frantically.

"Yes sir, it appears so," Nick replied sadly.

"Why?!" My father shook Nick with wide-eyed fear.

"Sir there were creatures in the school, they seem to sense the children's auras". He said seriously.

My dad nodded and faced us.

" Atheala, Tyler, I'll explain later on but we must go."

"Dad, what? Where are we going?"

"You children are going to visit an old friend for safety." he said without looking at us.

"Sir just drop us off at the beach, that's the safest place to go from." Nick said.

My dad just nodded and got the keys. The drive was short and quiet, my dad not saying a thing, at last before we went down, he left us with final words if wisdom:

" I cannot go any further, this is your journey to take on, you will be safe and Tyler, I will notify your mother, she would understand. May the gods guide you."

Once we left the car and Nick led us west into the bordering woods, it was hard to see, but thankfully Nick brought flash lights.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Camp half-blood." Nick said.

"What's that?" Tyler inquired.

"It's, it is the only place you are safe." Nick answered forlornly.

"It's getting late, let us set up camp and rest for the night" Nick said as he made a claw over his chest and pushed it outwards.

As the dawn broke, we woke with a start, as Nick was packing up and screaming:

"Not her! Why? What another half-blood? Jeez..."

"What are you talking about?" We both asked in utter confusion.

"Look, the two of you are half human and half greek god. Which god? I have no idea, you're undetermined, the parent you have now is the human and the parent that 'abandoned' you is the greek god, you may not believe me now but you have to eventually, Chiron asked me to give you these in times of need so here, use it to protect yourselves! You may not believe me now, but you will eventually." Nick answered in a haggard rush of words filled with dread and panic as he handed us each a sword of celestial bronze as he called it.

"So you are a half-blood as well?" I inquired.

"No, actually I'm a satyr." He feigned offended.

Tyler was amazed."Cool! As in that half goat thing?"

Nick looked disgusted as he replied "I am not a 'thing'!"

"Sorry."

After his outburst, we heard a girl screaming:

"Help! Help! I can't fight this alone! I know you're there! Come on half bloods!" A shrill voice said with a bit of sass.

"We should help her!" Nick declared

So we ran until we saw a girl about a year older than us with a bronze sword, slicing off a water monster's head.

"Cool! What is that Nick?" Asked Tyler happily.

"That's a hydra." he responded as he cowered behind a bush.

"What are you two doing? Help me!" The mysterious girl said impatiently.

**A/N: hey this is only the beginning :) review and get a teaser, will post every week. Hope you enjoy this :)**

**Colonel Jelly Bean **


	2. Chapter 3&4

**CHAPTER 3**

We tried chopping off the hydra's eight heads, but it just continued growing even more heads, and we decided to stop chopping.

"What do we do?" The girl asked panicked.

"Burn it" Nick said.

"How?! There's no fire!" I asked frantically

"Use the sun! Tyler, try singing!" Nick replied hiding.

Tyler looked confused but eventually he started singing and the sun shone brighter and he concentrated on the verses even more, closing his eyes, and the heat became very intense and the hydra started evaporating, as the three of us stared in awe. When the demon was gone, Tyler looked pale and exhausted, so we asked him:

"How did you manage to do that?"

"I don't know, it just occurred to me." he responded shocked.

Just then, I realized that when we were battling the water demon, all of Tyler's moves seem natural, like he planned all of it even though it was definitely his first time to battle. How did he fight like that? I was making strategies, but he already seemed to know them before I instructed him.. Hmm...

"We must get going before the others sense your presence, it's just a short distance from here." Nick said dismissively.

As we continued to walk south of the forest, gladly nothing else came up.

"Thanks for helping me out there, I wouldn't have gotten rid of it without you guys. By the way I'm Chloe Frost, daughter of Aphrodite, who are your parents?" Chloe inquired sizing us up.

"I am Tyler Stein, and this is Atheala Archer, we only know we're half-bloods but we don't know who are other parents are."

"We'll you're in luck, we can head over to Camp Half-Blood, there are many more demigods there like us" said Chloe proudly.

I only realized now that I looked at her properly, that she was beautiful, and she deserved to be called the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty. She's blonde, tall and lean, she was well worked out by the looks of it, toned yet not burly. Her blond hair was golden in the sun light and her eyes were dazzling green. Even if she was all grimy, her comely appearance was definitely evident..

"Hmm... Gray eyes, I've seen those at camp, the way you stare so intently at everything.. Possibly, well I'm not sure, need a sign to be determined" she said looking at me intently.

"And you what you did there, wow. Plus that heat wave, maybe Apollo's child, but then again, you must be confirmed." she mused looking at Tyler.

"Confirmed? How?" Tyler asked confounded as I tried to interpret the conversation into something rational.

"Well, your godly parent must send you a sign to claim you as his own, and since their last agreement with Percy they should, as soon as we reach camp and your journey would not be so dreadful." Nick said quite smugly.

"Okay..." I said awkwardly.

Chloe and Nick continued to chat and sometimes they start slipping into greek but weirdly, I seem to understand it perfectly, and somehow even easier than understanding English. They talked about the camp and what has happened since Nick left and it turns out that Chloe was sent on a quest to retrieve her mothers hairbrush. Then they got tired and we set up camp for the night. And when the morning came, we continued our journey.

**CHAPTER 4 **

As we approached the camp's borders, we were greeted by a pine tree called the "Golden Fleece", and a huge dragon about 50 feet long and about half as wide. I didn't know what to do but Tyler looked pale as well.

"It's okay guys he won't bite." Chloe laughed as we passed the giant reptile.

Then we were brought to a big house, which apparently was called "The Big House". We were welcomed inside and was greeted by a trio playing cards.

"Ah hello, I am Chiron, this is Mr. D, and this is Grover, welcome to Camp Half-blood" said the horse-man, I think his kind are called centaurs.

"Yes, whatever, welcome, etcetera, etcetera, now go watch the film and get out" said Mr.D irritably.

So Nick then led us rather hurriedly toward a room with a projector and we watched the "Orientation Film". It introduced us into the world of myths and gods. After the film, Tyler and I were in shock, at a loss for words. Then it dawned on me that Mr. D was actually the god Dionysus.

Chloe lead us to the commons area, which was composed mainly of a rectangular-shaped arrangement of several cabins, Chloe explained that there used to be only 12 cabins, but now all gods and deities had a cabin. The only thing in the center of the arrangement was a stone hearth with a little girl tending to the flames. I waved and she smiled warmly at me, making me feel safe and at home.

We were brought to one cabin which was decorated with a caduceus and winged shoes, so I assumed it was the Hermes cabin.

"You will stay here until tonight, the gods usually give the signs after capture the flag, until then this is your cabin." Chloe explained.

"What?" Asked Tyler curiously as I marveled at the great architectural detail of all cabins.

"It's a game we have every time there is a new camper, it's kinda like a battle. With full armor and magic weapons. You'll love it!" She enthused.

"Hey Chloe! Who are these?" A guy said interrupting our reverie.

"New people?" Another guy who looked exactly like the other one said.

"Hey Connor, hey Travis!" She said with a smile. "Yes this is Atheala and this is Tyler." she introduced us.

"Welcome to cabin 11, Hermes! So I guess you'd be here for a while huh?" Connor inquired.

"Apparently so." I replied a bit excited.

The day passed, we were both engaged in various training exercises including sword fighting, Pegasus riding, canoeing, berry-picking, archery, and weapon making. In all, we were worked up and ragged by dinner.

Dinner was a great event to be part of. By the time the dinner bell rang, our cabin heads, Connor and Travis Stoll, filed us and led us to the dining hall. The tables were filled buffet-style. The food were mostly vegetables and fruits, with grilled to perfection meats.

The Hermes cabin fell in line and after we collected our food, the councillors lead us to a fireplace and threw some food in the fire and whispered an offering to the gods, they all gave the best parts of their meal, so me and Tyler did the same , offering it to all Olympians since we were undetermined.

We cheered and chattered amongst our cabin, since you can't sit with another cabin's member in the dining hall, because all tables were assigned. No one has ever broken that rule, except the famous Annabeth Chase from the Athena cabin, once, to talk to the legendary child of the prophecy, Percy Jackson. But no one ever dared to repeat that breach.

Over dinner, we discussed our strategy for capture the flag, which I learned is a contest between four teams, the red team, the green team, the yellow team, and the blue team.

There used to be only two teams but since there are more cabins, they had to compromise.

Each team would have a flag that they should keep in a visible, yet safe place. Each team would try to "capture" the opposing team's flag, whoever does this successfully, wins.

Our team, the blue team, would be composed of the Ares, Hermes, Poseidon, Hecate, and Athena cabins.

The red team, would be composed of the Zeus, Hades, Nemesis, Apollo, and Dionysus cabins.

The green team would be composed of the Aprodite, Hephaestus, Leto, Persephone, and Demeter cabins.

While the yellow team would be the Eros, Hebe, Maia, and Metis cabins.

Each team had their strengths and weaknesses, but luckily we were considered advantaged, due to our numbers and the presence of the Poseidon kids. Our team had the most members, the tough ones, and the brains as they were called. The red team had death, magic, thunder and archers on their side. The green had beauty, deception, love, and nature to counter us, while the yellow team had love, knowledge, plants and youth.

**A/N: there isn't much action on these chapters so I hope you enjoy it too. Review and you'll get the teaser to the Capture the Flag scene :)**

**-Colonel Jelly Bean**


	3. Chapter 5&6

**CHAPTER 5**

We geared up in our armors and equipped ourselves with our weapons of choice, I went for sword, since I showed some success with it, and Tyler of course opted for the bow and arrows, because he has shown exemplary prowess with them.

Chiron rounded us all up and discussed the rules and objectives of the game.

The horn was sounded, declaring our release, we ran towards the creek, our chosen side of the forest. Tyler and I were assigned to be part of the raiding party, with Ashley from the Athena cabin and Chelsea, from the Ares cabin as point, Peter, a Poseidon camper as rear, myself, Tyler and the Stoll brothers as supporting defense.

The rest of the Hermes, Poseidon, Athena, and Hecate cabins would patrol the grounds and keep watch of the flag. The Ares cabin would sneak into the woods and follow us as back up if things go wrong.

Our main strategy was to make the assault team take point and head straight for the flag, if attacked, half of the Ares campers would keep the pursuer away, and the rest would run by our side.

At first it all seemed to work, but it seems that the other teams would work together to get rid of us and fight each other afterwards to reach our flag. We deployed all the Ares campers, but more pursued us. Tyler shot arrows to fend off the distant attackers, and sent a volley of arrows to the south and we heard each hit about 20 half-bloods. A daughter of Nemesis, Aria, clashed with Ashley and almost unarmed her, fortunately, Chelsea was able to touch Aria's armor with maimer, the electric spear she inherited from her older sibling Clarisse, and Aria collapsed. Then came our second problem, the children of Aphrodite and Eros, the two love deities, used charm speak and told us to give up. When charm speak is used, you cannot disobey, you are enchanted, it makes you imagine that the one you love is talking to you, pleading to do as he says in his mantra, thankfully, just before we gave way, we heard a piercing scream of agony. They stopped their words of deception and headed to the sound.

We finally managed to get the other teams to fight amongst themselves, and just two meters away from the red flag, and the horn sounded, declaring another's victory.

As we gathered round, we found out that Phoebe and Chris, the children of Leto, the goddess of the unseen, managed to sneak away from the chaos and snatch the yellow team's flag.

While they were celebrating, a bright trail of yellow light crawled like mist, carrying a gentle melody, slowly encircled Tyler. As the mist continued to envelope him, the music continued and Apollo's harp was a bright symbol above his head. Everyone else knelt, honoring the sight, the signal claiming Tyler as the sun god's offspring. As everyone was still in shock, I heard a great call, one of a bird's. Then a majestic silver owl landed on my shoulder, and it said, in a woman's voice:

"I claim you as my daughter, an heiress to my wisdom, strength, bravery and strategic prowess. Atheala Archer, I am Athena, goddess of crafts and warfare, I am your mother." The voice declared proudly.

I peeled my eyes of the owl as it started to glow, the others were kneeling once again, facing my direction, honoring yet another godly presence.

My new cabin mates welcomed and congratulated me as I was lead to my my new cabin, and Tyler was given the same acceptance by his newfound brethren. But, just as we parted, I gave him a final glance, and he was looking at me longingly, as if he was disappointed. Why?

In the Athena cabin, the bunks were pushed to one side against the wall, and the far side of the room was some sort of library. Facing the bunks were work benches, 3D replicas of various architectural structures, weapons and armors. All in all, it was a great place for over-intelligent kids, or scatter brains who enjoy doing multiple things at once.

**CHAPTER 6**

I was given my bunk and I retrieved my belongings from the Hermes cabin. On my way out, Tyler noticed me and pulled me aside.

"Uh, hey what's up?" I asked confused by his action.

"I'm happy that we got claimed and all, but..." he said forlornly.

_"But what?"_ I inquired a bit frustrated by his mood.

He looked down, as if at a loss for words, he looked sad, and at the same time annoyed.

"It's just that, for the past months, I've been with you, spent almost every hour with you. Through the tough times, you were by my side. It's just that I am going to miss your friendship, your humor, your beauty, but most importantly, I'm gonna miss you. I know it sounds illogical, but I will. Now that we're from different cabins, we won't be able to hang out a lot..." He said with self-directed disappointment, but as he spoke, his gold eyes burned with sincerity, and he spoke with a kind of fervor.

I stared at him, shocked by his sudden revelation, I also felt that way, but I have never imagined returned feelings, especially from him.

"Oh, uhm.. Yeah, me too," Why am I so flustered? So much for a daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I chided myself.

"I will miss you too.. Uhm okay I got to go to some uhm, things, bye!" I said blushing and ran for my cabin, all night thinking about what he just said.

What I just responded to Tyler was very unworthy of the goddess of wisdom. I was stammering, blushing and tripping over words like a nuisance. What just happened?

Okay, honestly, I have admired him since the day I met him. He was friendly enough to help a stumbling fool, he was talented, and well, he's gorgeous.

I contemplated with my feelings, until I fell asleep, and dreamt of entering a mysterious-looking dilapidated, filled with reptiles.

I woke with a start as the alarm call started, and in a few moments, the Athena cabin was up and ready for breakfast.

Few days after my arrival, I was taught the history of camp, I realized that it was strangely peaceful. In the past, a great prophecy has always loomed and made it impossible to sit peacefully. But, in the past 8 years, no prophecy has been foretold about the world ending.

The oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, is now twenty-six years old, she stays in camp two weeks every month, and the rest of the time she runs her own business. She always gives prophecies and insights about quests, but nothing too major like a third great prophecy, meaning the world was safe, for now, from impending doom.

After two weeks at camp, dangers started to stir in the mortal world. Rumors of monsters so ancient most have been forgotten, have been seen once more. Mortals have been dying, demigods scattered, something must be done. There were unusual sphinx sightings, strange sewer gas, flashes of light and glowing people just south of Manhattan in the Brooklyn area. I once overheard Chiron speaking to Mr. D once:

"We must help them!" Chiron exclaimed.

"It's the other god's problems Chiron, we will help when we start to get affected by their problems." Mr. D boredly replied.

While the senior councillors were planning with Chiron, Miss Dare came to camp for an untimely visit.


	4. Chapters 7&8

**CHAPTER 7**

"Something's wrong, I see creatures everywhere, the empousa's start to rise once again, the nemean lion, and the erymanthian-boar have returned from Tartarus, and to follow them are dark, powerful shapes, I cannot make-out just yet. But I don't think they're greek." She said seriously.

Then, she suddenly froze and her eyes started glowing.

_"Two civilizations must cooperate,_

_Their sons and daughters, shall dictate the fate,_

_Magicians and half-bloods must make a stand._

_To rise or raze by the others hand. "_

she spoke in triple alto, as if in a trance.

"What was _that_?" The campers gasped, in collective awe and fear.

"I believe that's the next great prophecy!" A man that looks exactly like Tyler announced happily. When he smiled, it was almost too bright to look at.

"Lord Apollo" the campers knelt.

"It's okay dudes! Rise! Gotta go and deliver the news." He said, winked at me, then vanished in a flare of light.

So there we have it folks! The next doomsday. Yet another deadline, looming over our heads, yet another threat to Olympus... And whatever it said about another civilization.

The day passed and no one else mentioned the previous event, training went on and we all followed our schedule like any other day.

After dinner, Chiron pulled me aside, he lead me towards the shore where Tyler and another girl was waiting.

" Atheala, Tyler, this is Andrea from the Ares cabin."

"Hey, nice to meet you." I greeted her while Tyler just smiled, looking preoccupied yet again.

"Call me Drea." She said smugly.

"Anyway, I have assembled the three of you to take on a quest. Atheala, as a strategist, you will lead this one. Three is a sacred number so you cannot be accompanied by anyone else while the risk is great. All of you are new campers, none has been on a quest yet, so I hope you come back safely." Chiron announced, "Atheala, as leader of the quest, you would consult the oracle in the morning, until then rest and enjoy the campfire ceremonies."

"So guess I'm stuck with _you_ punks. Well okay, I'll see ya tomorrow." Drea said as she left.

**CHAPTER 8**

Now I was alone with Tyler again. As we stood their, basked in silence and darkness, he looked at me sadly.

I couldn't stand it a anymore, "Tyler what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" Ugh! What's eating him?

"Us." He faced away.

"Wait Tyler don't go. What about us? Are you mad?" I asked confounded.

"Atheala, _can't you see_?" He said exasperated.

"See what? Tyler I don't understand. I don't even know why you're mad at me.. I'm, I'm sorry Ty, I just don't know..." I said on the verge of tears as I stalked past him.

I didn't go to the campfire, I headed straight to my bunk, and unexpectedly found Annabeth there, Percy Jackson's fiancée.

"Oh . Hi! Sorry" I wiped my tears away and straitened my bunk.

"Hey! You must be Atheala, the new camper. I'm Annabeth!" She smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"It's, it's nothing really." I said embarrassed.

"It's okay if you don't wanna talk about it." She said soothingly.

I fell asleep forlorn, and had dreams about Tyler, Drea and me getting taken down my serpent lions, Drea got a bitten in the neck, and she fell to the ground, eyes wild, her temperature dropped, she shook with convulsions, she lay there, dying, helpless, but there was nothing we could do, we had to defeat the monster.

I woke, heart pounding furiously, with wide-eyed with fear. I heard reassuring snores from my cabin mates, and eventually fell asleep.

After breakfast in the mess hall, I was instructed to consult Miss Dare in her room in the Big House. For an insight about our upcoming quest.

"Oh Oracle, host of the spirit of Delphi, slayer of the mighty python, what is our fate?" I asked, rather nervously as I entered her room.

Her eyes started to glow, and time seemed to be frozen, she spoke in triple alto, declaring out fate:

_"The chosen shall go south to trace a trail,_

_A magician you'll meet, may be the reason to fail,_

_the children of thee, must make a pact,_

_And one shall perish, in the hands of the great cat."_

Shaken, I thanked her and headed back to consult Chiron.

"Well, the prophecy sounds very troubling. The first bit about the magician, I have had a hunch about who she might be, may the gods grant you safe passage through her domain. " He said handing us each a bag of drachmas and some mortal cash.

"Before you leave, Atheala, Tyler, here's the gifts your parents asked me to pass on, use them wisely, they cannot harm mortals but they'd do fine with monsters." He said as he handed us each our parcels, mine was smaller i noticed sadly, both wrapped in paper.

"Thanks." We said in unison.

**Thanks for the continued support :) I fervently hope you enjoyed this chapter. Show some love and review for a teaser. **

**Yours truly,**

**Colonel Jelly Bean **


	5. Chapter 9&10

**CHAPTER 9**

We were bought into the city by the security head, Argus, via camp van. It was a short trip, but it wasn't so quiet. We opened our packages, each discovering new sets of celestial bronze weapons. Mine contained a hair clip, but it felt heavier than usual. I tried opening it but Drea warned me to "Point it away so You don't kill anyone." So I did and found a celestial bronze sword which felt more "balanced" as you may call it.

I stared at in awe and tried slashing it in the air a few times and I loved it!

"What's its name?" Drea inquired

"Huh?"

"It's supposed to have a name at the edge of the blade. Check it out." She instructed me.

I looked but there was none.. Hmm...

"Hey Drea maybe I'm supposed to name it?"

"Okay go ahead." She said bored.

So I thought of a reasonable name for it, one that was fitting i chose the name "greydawn" because grey was one of my mother's colors and the dawn is a wise time to make decisions.

"Okay so I'll name you 'Greydawn'." I announced with pride. And right before my eyes, the letters started appearing in Ancient Greek, forming my sword's name engraved on its side.

"Huh, dorky name, just like I'd expected." Drea said with a sneer.

"It's okay it sounds wise." Tyler commented observing his own weapon.

Tyler received a quiver containing several golden arrows and a matching bow. The arrows were a variety of shapes and colors with greek labels indicating each into four categories: exploding, fart, music and, regular arrows.

"Unfair how you got it so early, I had to wait four days for my battle axe." Drea said bitterly.

Then we rode in silence as we entered the heart of Manhattan, and Argus signaled that this was the farthest we could go by car. We thanked him and went down.

Tyler attached his bow to the quiver's slot and shouldered his weapon which disappeared, but thankfully it reappears when he reaches for it.

I stared at the sword in my hands, thinking of how I could return it to "clip-form" and I thought about willing it back. And slowly it shrank to its previous form.

As we were walking the streets of New York, all was fine. The people didn't bat an eye at us, and there seemed to be no monsters, yet.

The only off thing was that whenever people made calls using their cellphones, Drea dragged us away or silenced us. After the first couple times I got a little frustrated by the action.

"Drea, what's your deal with phones?" I asked quite annoyed.

"Shouldn't you know wise one? Cellphones broadcast our voice and make us more monster prone, so we have to get out of the commercial area and find a forest or some off route to get to the Brooklyn area." Annoyed and matter-of-factly she snapped back.

I apologized and said that I knew a route off the main streets I once encountered during my misadventures.

We were now walking the not-so-familiar path of the nature enclosure behind Downtown New York, making small talk and deriving our attention, when we simultaneously zipped our mouths and looked at each other. We then heard strange mewling sounds, as if one of a cat's and I screamed.

You see, I've always been deathly afraid of cats wether it was a cute kitten, or a battered tomcat, it would still scatter my wits and make me cower in a corner.

A few seconds later, the horrid creature appeared, stalked past my companions and headed straight to me. It was a simple black and white kitten with big, bright eyes and a pink nose. I was practically yelping and slightly shaking while Drea laughed at my evident discomfort.

The kitten continued its beeline approach towards me and suddenly it's purring stopped and it started making deep, growling sounds.

**CHAPTER 10**

The cat started shedding its fur and it rapidly grew in size, it's skin hardened into gold, taking the form of a leopard, and it's eyes turned into a sickly glowing shade of green. The monster's neck lengthened until it was about twenty feet long and was topped with a serpent's head, complete with the fangs and flicking tongue.

We poised to attack as the leopard creature sprang forward, it's serpent head almost not into Tyler's neck while its massive torso landed above me, knocking the breath out of me. Talons out, ready to scratch, I unlatched GreyDawn from my hair and slashed it at the cat, it yelped and jumped back, landing at the end of Drea's axe Slasher, got electrocuted and fell to the ground. We slowly retreated, but it arose once again and charged at us. Thankfully, Tyler shot its eye with an explosive arrow and the monster disintegrated into a pile of blue sand.

"Dudes, that was freakin' close!" Tyler said after he finally calmed down from the after-battle adrenalin rush.

"Definitely." Me and Drea agreed scanning the surroundings for any signs of danger.

The day passed, thankfully uneventful and the dawn closed in on us.

"We should find a place to settle in for the night." I suggested.

"Okay your call." Tyler replied  
exhaustion evident in his tone.

"So where to?" Drea asked.

"I'm not sure, this doesn't look like the trail we were following hours ago, honestly I think we're mislaid."

The path we were taking now looked slightly more modern with old factory buildings, looking a lot like the outskirts of Old Brooklyn.

"Great, a ghost town." Drea glared at me.

"Wait look! Up ahead to the left, there's a lighted window!" I gleefully replied.

Pushing each other out of the way, we rushed to the old, almost rotten house and drew lots on who would knock and introduce us to the owner. We knew it's not such a wise move, but what choice did we have? Tyler lost our game so he has the duty to

**A/N: It's kinda childish (chapter 9) but I still hope you would read on :) The battle scene in chapter 10 was first if many, so keep reading to get to the more intense battor scenes :D. So review and get a teaser! **


End file.
